Gravity
by ImogenSantamaria
Summary: The sound of the rain hitting her roof surfaced every emotion. She felt everything from hate to love, but she now knew without an uncertainty that Katie Matlin felt something for her. The mere knowledge was enough for her.


**Imogen** groaned loudly, as she tapped lightly on her steering wheel. Sitting just outside of the Matlin household, Imogen couldn't understand what had drawn her there. As the rain poured down on the roof her of father's station wagon, utter frustration ran through her veins. One moment things were fine between she and Katie, and the next the other girl was on her case about her dating Fiona. Everything had escalated so fast and her head was still spinning from everything. She merely couldn't comprehend just what was going on between them. Getting out of the car, she paced back and forth as the rain almost instantaneously drenched her. The internal debate within herself was one that seemed impossible to overcome. It would be so easy to merely leave and let things be. Tomorrow she and Katie would go back to their typical avoidance ways. She'd continue to do as the other girl said, force herself into liking Fiona, and Katie would just avoid everything altogether. Their dance was growing tiresome and Imogen couldn't handle it any longer. Frustratedly, she stepped onto the porch and tapped lightly on the door. Bouncing on her heels, she waited impatiently for someone to answer. Despite the hour, she couldn't really bring herself to care enough how late it was. As soon as the door, opened she met blue hues, and her blood boiled even more. "How dare you?" Imogen said in a hushed tone as she pointed at the dark haired girl. "How dare you pretend like you don't care!" Not backing down, she stared unwaveringly at Katie.

**Katie** slammed her laptop closed, frustration and fury coursing through her veins. Leaning over, she grabbed one of her pillows and stuffed her face into it before screaming as loud as she possibly could. In fact, she continued screaming until she tasted a bitter metallic taste in her mouth. For a moment she wondered if her throat was bleeding but she couldn't bring herself to care. The raven haired girl tossed the pillow aside as she rolled off of her bed, no more scream left in her tired body. She padded her way out of her room and began heading towards the kitchen. All she wanted in that moment was to get some tea and curl up in a ball. She could hear wind whipping tree limbs against the the window and her blue eyes glanced out the window to see the rain falling furiously. A tired sigh fell from her lips as emotional exhaustion washed over her while she filled a tea kettle with water. Just as she was about to set the metal container on the stove, she heard a knock on the front door. Her brows furrowed together as she wondered who the hell it could possibly be. Both her parents were in bed already and Maya was in her room for the night, leaving Katie to have to answer the door herself. "I'll be right there," she rasped, her voice feeling the effects of her earlier scream. She opened the door without looking through the window first, her eyes widening when she saw a dripping wet Imogen standing on her porch. Not wanting to wake her parents up, she closed the front door behind herself and stepped outside to join the other girl. "Imogen…," she began, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. "How dare you think that I don't care about you? Are you crazy? I'm starting to believe that you really are. You keep accusing me of this but… I care, Imogen. I do."

**Imogen** instantly furrowed her brows disbelievingly. Sardonically, a chuckle erupted from her and she could see her breath in the cold night air. Taking a few steps back from Katie, she shook her head angrily. The brunette opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Wordlessly, she stood in front of the other shaking her head without cease. Somewhat mirroring the other girl's actions, she stuffed her hands in her jean pockets. Just like every other time she encountered the other girl, her feelings were a mess. Katie brought a wide array of contradictory emotions from within her. On one hand, she thought that the girl didn't care about her at all. She felt as though she lacked any morsel of respect for her or their friendship. Furthermore, she simply thought everything to her was a game and everything was some calculated attempt to toy with her. However, on the other hand, Imogen knew that not to be case at all. The way Katie looked at her, the way she held her hand, and especially the way she'd kissed her. Ruffling her hand through her hair, she stared at the girl unmoving. Not backing down from initial statements, she finally managed to speak. "That's not what I mean, and you know it." She glared unnervingly at the girl as she swallowed hard. "You know you have feelings for me! I don't know if it's because I'm a girl or…." she bit down on her lip angrily, "or if it's because I'm me, but you care Katie." Moving off the porch, she threw up her hands in the air in slight annoyance as the rain trickled down her face. She was getting soaked and she didn't have a care in the world. "For once, just stop lying about it!" She shouted loudly as she pointed her finger at the girl once more.

**Katie** crossed her arms tightly against her chest as she took the accusations being thrown her way. Even though the pair was standing on the porch, the rain came down and and was able to begin drenching the dark haired girl. Logically, she knew that she should invite Imogen inside. It wasn't doing either of them any good to be standing outside fighting in the rain. However, she really didn't want to wake her parents with the screaming and yelling that was sure to follow. "Why are you so stubbornly set on me admitting I have some sort of feelings for you?" Katie asked, following Imogen off of the porch, her voice shaking with emotion. A shiver sent shocks up and down her spine as the cold rain hit her. She blinked away the water that was falling from her bangs and into her dark blue eyes before continuing. "Why does it have to be this huge deal? Why can't you just deal with being my friend!? I wouldn't be any good for you anyways. In case you haven't realized it yet, I'm not exactly the most stable person on the planet." Letting out a frustrated groan, she approached the other dark haired girl, standing so close that they were almost touching. "I do a _really_ good job of pretending that I have everything pulled together. That I'm not tied together by strings. Jake realized it. It's why I'm standing here talking to you and not with him. He realized that I'm just a fake. A phony. Drew realized it too. That's why they both left. I'm not this strong independent girl you think I am. Sure, I'm smart and … a hard-worker or whatever. But I really don't think I'm the girl you think I am. I'm just going to make you run." Narrowing her blue eyes, Katie left out a humorless laugh before taking a step back, giving the other girl some space. "Quit wasting your time, Imogen. You're only going to end up hurt."

**Imogen** stared at the girl unwaveringly, as the pellets of water hit her face. Despite the stinging each droplet caused, she didn't budge as she stood her ground. For once, she wanted some sort of honesty from the other dark haired girl. She felt in some respect she deserved it. Katie was always harping on her about honesty and yet, she never got the same respect in return. It was becoming infuriating. "Because you do!" Imogen retorted as though it was the most obvious explanation in the world. Sighing in frustration, stuffed her hands in her pockets once more. Each word that toppled from Katie's lips caused her to become irate. Her blood was boiling, and she was sick of them dancing in circles around one another. "That's not enough for me! Not when I know there is something more between us!" She ran her fingers through her soaked locks, "God, you can be really daft sometimes, Katie! For a smart girl, you can be really dumb. Do you think I would fight this hard if I honestly thought there was nothing between us? I have never fought this hard for anything in my entire life." As Katie neared her, she swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat. Their closeness sent her into a tailspin, but she maintained a sense of stability. She felt herself slipping away, and her calmer self was forcing it's way through the crevices as she listened intently to Katie speak candidly. Her heart dropped as she noted just how lowly she saw herself. "Don't you think I know that? I know you're not this girl you showcase yourself as… You're the fragile girl that I fell even harder for at the museum," Imogen stated barely above a whisper. Her brows furrowed for a second and she was "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I'm not Jake and I'm sure as hell not Drew. I'm not going to leave or hurt you, Katie. I would never…." Throwing up her hands in annoyance, she sighed softly. "But you're going to have to stop being scared and take a chance!" Disappointment washed over her as Katie distanced herself. Her eyes widened in aggravation and she titled her head to the side. Staring at the girl in disbelief, she chuckled sardonically. "That's my decision to make," Imogen said irritatedly. Groaning in annoyance, she stepped forward and enclosed the distance between them once more. Without hesitation, she forcefully grabbed Katie by the nape of her neck and pulled her inwards. "It's mine," she whispered before her lips crashed with their perfect counterpart.

**Katie** attempted to keep her breathing even and calm at every word Imogen seemed to be spewing at her. She made a decision as soon as she saw the girl at her door—she wasn't going to let her inside her mind anymore than she already had. Of course, that plan had already seemed to backfire. As the other girl spoke, Katie tried to let herself give in to her words. Just for a moment. Let herself _feel_. Even though, she knew it was a dangerous thing to do in that situation, she needed to let herself try. "Just shut up," she growled, angered by the conflicting emotions caused by the girl standing in front of her. "Do you ever shut up!?" Just as she was about to tell Imogen to leave and go home, the other girl closed the space that was left between them. "Wh -" was all that she was able to sputter out before the other pair of lips were collided with hers. For a brief moment, she just stood there perfectly still, her mind trying to process exactly what was happening. Once her brain caught up with everything else, she let herself melt in the kiss, feeling the exhaustion of fighting her feelings wash over her. Her hands grasped Imogen's waist, pulling her in close to her. Another round of shivers crept up her spine and she wasn't positive if it was because of the kiss or the cold. Or both. Her heart raced as they kept kissing, completely forgetting about the rain as their lips seemed to move perfectly with each other. "You're still making a huge mistake," Katie gasped in between kisses, moving her hands from the girl's waist to her neck. "I still think you should run the other way…" Her tongue gently ran across Imogen's lower lip before parting hers and deepening their kiss. "Do you want to come in?" she whispered, not even thinking it through before asking.

**Imogen **became increasingly irate with the other girl. Everything from Katie's posture to her cold words, to her nearness caused an anger to develop within her. Scrunching up her face in annoyance, she perplexedly stared at her. Hearing her shout, only fueled her animosity. She couldn't believe to Katie had actually told her to shut up; though, it shouldn't have come as a shock. Imogen was well aware of the fact that she never ran out of things to say. Thinking before speaking or acting had never been a strong suit of hers. As her lips met Katie's she'd thrown all cautious to the wind. Sensing the hesitation from the other, she worried that she'd made a huge mistake. Just as she was about to pull back, she felt Katie ease into the kiss while she was being pulled closer. Feeling their body's pressed closer together than they'd ever been, Imogen felt a rush shoot through her own. Nestling her fingers in the dark soaking hair, she held her perfectly still. Fear washed over her, the possibility that at any moment this could all end. She wasn't going to give Katie an easy out, if she so desired one. A soft gentled sound rose from the back of her throat as their lips moved together in perfect harmony. In between their kisses, Imogen felt herself becoming annoyed once more. "Just stop talking…" she echoed the girl's earlier sentiments. With ragged breaths, she stared idly at the other girl. Her words startling her, and her eyes widened in surprise. Swallowing hard, Imogen didn't know what to make of Katie's question. The implications weren't lost on her, and caused a slight fear to creep through the crevices but also an overpowering excitement. One that she'd never felt before, and a smirk tugged at her lips as she slowly nodded her head. Leaning forward, she gently nipped at the other girl's bottom lip, before unwinding her body and hastily leading them on the porch, out of the painfully cold rain.

**Katie** became acutely aware of the implications in her last question, especially after Imogen nipped at her lower lip. Her cheeks became heated with embarrassment despite the rest of her being frozen from the cold rain. A haze fogged her mind as the other girl led her back to the porch. As soon as they were under the insufficient shield from the rain, Katie's lips clashed with Imogen's again, this time messily and greedily. "Be quiet," she warned softly, opening the front door and dragging her inside. The instant warmth from the house caused her to shiver hard and she glanced over at her friend, her breathing still ragged. Not wasting anymore time, she was able to close the space between them in two steps. She wrapped her arms around Imogen's shoulders and pulled her in close. Her lips kissed the other's soft ones over and over and over again. Katie was able to stumble them towards the couch, both of them tumbling down on to it. Before she really could get a grasp on what was happening, her cold lips moved down from sweet kisses on her partner's lips to nibbling on her neck. A warmth stirred in her stomach as she felt goosebumps creep up over her entire body. Her hands tugged the other girl closer, her mind becoming more and more clouded. This time, she knew what was causing the haze. _Lust._ "Imogen," Katie sighed softly against her neck, her voice sounding unfamiliar in her ears. Her stomach turned nervously as she moved a couple inches away. "Um," she mumbled, glancing away, nerves shaking her once again. "I - I'm sorry. I should.. I should slow down."

**Imogen **sighed in contentment as the heat engulfed them. Feeling the warmth wrap around them, Imogen gripped tightly on to the other girl's sweatshirt as their lips never parted. The intensity and need behind each kiss was becoming something that Imogen wondered how she'd gone without for so long. Kissing Katie Matlin was easily becoming her favorite past-time, she couldn't imagine if her heart could handle much more. Feeling it crash against her chest in excitement. Effortlessly, she allowed Katie to guide them to the couch. She smirked against the other girl's lips as they toppled onto it. Imogen bit back a whimper that threatened in protest when Katie pulled away. She thought that she had come to her senses and wanted to end things; however, delight washed over as she felt her cold lips against her neck. Goosebumps immediately formed in their wake, and Imogen bit down hard on her bottom lip to suppress the sounds that were forcing their way to the surface. Her eyes shot open immediately at the sensation of the Katie's teeth grazing and the trembling of her own name against her skin. Just as Imogen felt herself giving way, it was all over. She stared at the other girl for a moment in confusion, but her desire overpowered any of her other senses. "Shut up, Katie," Imogen whispered as she gently grabbed Katie's neck forcing her to hold her gaze. "I want this. I want you… now," she rasped as she pressed her lips once more to the other girl's hungrily. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, Imogen eagerly raked her nails over the girl's unsurprisingly toned stomach. Soccer had definitely done her well. "We need to get out of these wet clothes," Imogen managed between kisses. Not waiting for permission, she needfully, fiddled with the bottom of her shirt before finally pulling it upward. Once it was off, she tossed it to the side, and let her eyes hungrily take in what was visible to her in the darkness.

**Katie** widened her eyes as Imogen took over the control, shocked at the sudden turn of events. Normally, Imogen was meek and didn't seem like the 'take charge' type of person. She wasn't a type A personality. Katie wondered if _she_ was the first person who she was like with this. That thought turned her on even more, pleased at herself for eliciting such a response. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she nodded, accepting the other girl's lips after she was told to shut up. The kisses were needy and passionate and made her mind all fuzzy again. Her eyelids fell shut as she let her senses take over. A surprised noise escaped against Imogen's parted lips when the raven hair teen felt soft scratching against her abdomen. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt the girl tugging at the hem of her shirt, her words hardly registering. A pink color rose up into Katie's ivory cheeks as she watched Imogen's big brown orbs examine her. Part of her wanted to apologize—for what, she wasn't sure. "Your turn," she growled, peeling Imogen's light coat off of her shoulders before tugging her shirt off in one quick motion. Her blue eyes gazed over her body for a brief moment before dipping her head and pressing her lips against the cold skin of Imogen's collarbone. She dragged her teeth along the bone line, feeling a warmth begin to creep into her lower region. Katie pulled away, yanking off her shoes and socks, then stumbled to her feet. Her thumbs hooked into her pajama pants, slowly pulling them down. The rain soaked fabric stuck to her skin and she grumbled as she ungracefully yanked them off and tossed them over to the growing pile of clothes that were accumulating. Placing her hands on her hips, she stood in front of the other girl, not quite sure what to do next. "Um.. should we go to my room?" she asked, realizing that they were about to sleep with each other where anyone could walk in.

**Imogen **slowly nodded at the other girl's words. She barely heard them as her eyes were focused on the bare-chested girl. Startled from her haze, she felt her jacket being removed. Moving her arms feverishly, she helped Katie get it off and right along with her shirt. She tried to not think about the fact that she was sitting on her friend's couch in her bra. Luckily for her that required next to no effort. Her eyes shut immediately as Katie's lips began slowly working her neck. A soft whimper escaped her lips almost on contact as breathing became ragged, and Katie's name easily toppled out. Imogen groaned softly as she no longer felt Katie's, now hot, lips pressed against her. Her eyes slowly opened as she heard the sound of her shoes hitting the ground. Eying the girl curiously, she realized just what was happening. Swallowing hard, she watched idly as her friend got herself off the couch. Without an ounce of hesitancy, she let her eyes take in everything as her bottoms fell to the ground. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she felt her need grow even more, if that was even remotely possible. Feeling her shyness make its way to the surface, she followed suit. Hastily, she removed her shoes and soaking wet socks before timidly standing up. Unfastening the button of her jeans, she slowly pulled them down her legs. Her cheeks immediately turned red at the realization of just how much she'd exposed herself to Katie. "Upstairs would be nice," Imogen managed as she shyly covered her barely clad chest. Taking one last breath, she quietly followed the other girl up to her unlit room, but not without stealing a few kisses as they tiptoed up the stairs. Once inside, Imogen grabbed the girl by her neck and began kissing her with the same intensity of their earlier kisses. Never letting go, she pulled the darker haired girl down on top of her as she toppled to the bed. Overpowered by a sudden discomfort, she pulled away. "Ouch," she muttered as she felt a book pressing into her back. Tossing it off to the side, she once again let her lips crash against Katie's. She moved her arms to her back in an attempt at pulling her closer, though there was no space remaining between them.

**Katie** grinned when Imogen agreed to go upstairs with her, kicking the clothes they deposited on the floor under the coffee table in case her father made his way to the kitchen during the middle of the night. She took the other girls hand, leading the way up to her bedroom. The raven haired girl tried not to pay attention to the fact that the only thing she was wearing was lacy black underwear, that honestly left little to the imagination, and tried to shift her focus to the other half naked girl. As soon as the pair stumbled their way into her bedroom, they easily found their way to the bed. Katie's brows rose when she heard Imogen mumble in discomfort. A laugh spilled from her lips when she realized what had happened. "Sorry," she laughed, not having time to speak further as her lips were attacked once more. More goosebumps appeared on her pale skin as she felt Imogen pull her closer, her fingers soft against her bare back. Sitting up, Katie's fingers gently grasped the girl beneath her's arm to pull her up along with her. Not parting their lips from each other, her hands slid over slim shoulders and back, her fingers unlatching the other's bra in one swift movement. Katie backed away slightly, biting her lip as she watched the bra fall slack and her blue eyes scanned the girl's bare chest. As she leaned in again, she took Imogen's bottom lip between her teeth and yanked roughly. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, ducking her head again and meeting her lips to her friend's neck. She quickly found the other girl's pulse point, sucking lightly, her hands tugging her hips closer. An unfamiliar heat began pooling between her thighs as her hands began wandering and exploring Imogen's body. Katie removed her lips from their position, eliciting a sigh from herself, before staring straight into Imogen's chocolate brown eyes. Her hands slowly moved up and down her smooth sides before settling them on her hips. Experimentally, she moved one of her hands down the other girl's thigh before sliding upwards and gently touching her through her panties. Adverting her eyes, Katie teased for a moment, her cheeks heating up.

**Imogen **took a deep breath as her bra came off, and her cheeks immediately became painted with a tinge of crimson. She wanted to cover herself as she'd done downstairs, but the way Katie eyed her had kept her from doing so. Never had she actually felt so desired and her own need grew at the aggression in the other's movements. A curse almost flooded from her, but she bit back the word. Her heart pounded feverishly against her chest as the quiet words slipped by Katie's lips. Imogen was surprised she'd even heard them, but as soon as she had, butterflies took refuge in the pit of the her stomach. Never in all her 17 years had she had anyone tell her that she was beautiful. She wanted to argue or even call the girl a liar, but she couldn't find the words. For the first time, she did something out of character, she remained quiet as the hovering girl's lips once more attacked her neck. Soft sounds from the back of her throat surfaced while she awkwardly tried to find somewhere else for hands. Removing them from the girl's neck, she glided them along her sides. She tried elicit any sort of reaction from the girl, but she began feeling slightly out of her element. She felt like a fish on dry land, and it only intensified when Katie ceased her actions. Fighting the urge to look away, she couldn't as Katie's gaze held her's. Her intrigue grew as her wandering hands moved closer to where she wanted her the most. The other girl's name expelled from her lips as she felt her explorative hand began grazing against the only remaining article of clothing. Her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected sensation, and her breaths became almost nonexistent. Overwhelmed by a slight embarrassment, she leaned forward and buried her face in the crease of Katie's neck. Lightly pressing her lips against the seemingly scorching skin, lathering her in kisses before the mere touch was too much to handle. Pulling back, she stared unwaveringly into the blue hues. Swallowing hard, she nibbled aggressively on her bottom lip. "Please," she quietly pleaded. "Please, Katie…" she repeated, as she gently squeezed her hips.

**Katie** wasn't someone who particularly enjoyed being taken out of her element but for the first time, she didn't mind in an unfamiliar situation. It actually gave her a rush. A sense of control. Especially since the other girl was in the same position she was. They were both have the same first together. As Katie's hand still teased, she suddenly felt Imogen's soft lips press against the skin between her neck and collarbone. She pressed her hand harder against the area she was rubbing as she tossed her head back to give the other girl better access for the kisses that left goosebumps in their wake. When she felt the other girl remove her lips from her now burning hot skin, Katie gazed at the other girl through heavy lidded eyes. The words that came from the typically meek girl, whom she was now in dangerously close proximity to, caused the black haired teen to quirk her eyebrows up. A smirk played on her lips as she toyed with the top of Imogen's underwear. She hooked her thumb into one side of them and slid them down a little, a giggle escaping from her before she crashed her lip's against the other's. "Since you said please," Katie spoke lowly against Imogen's mouth. Her hand slid the thin fabric down just enough so that they wouldn't be a barrier anymore. Pulling herself away from the kiss, she glanced at the girl nervously, not completely positive what to do next. She ran her slim index finger up and down the girl's slit before gingerly inserting a finger inside of her. Katie knew that sex could be painful, having had it once and remembering the uncomfortableness she had to endure. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Imogen in any way, shape, or form. Her lips gently grazed soft skin placing kissing along every so often. "Let me know if I'm hurting you… or you want to stop," the raven haired girl whispered into Imogen's ear, trying to make the warning sound sexy but knowing that it was a huge epic fail.

**Imogen **felt her breath hitch as Katie fiddled with the last remaining article of clothing on her. Equal parts nervousness and need washed over her, and she she was helpless to both. Succumbing to the two, she let herself ease into things. She quieted every thought in her head, at least the ones of rationality. Her mind filled with every possible deduction and a million reasons as to why this shouldn't be occurring, especially with Katie Matlin of all people. Burying every ounce of doubt deep inside, she forgot everything except for just how right she felt in the moment. The light laughter expelling from Katie's lips made everything a lot more bearable for the often quirky girl. As their lips met once more, a smile of her own pressed against the other girl's mouth at her words. Each movement of their lips caused the anxiousness to come back full-fledged and the butterflies once more began their fluttering. It only worsened once she felt the garment being pulled down. She was certain that Katie could hear her heart pounding against her chest and million butterflies would exude from her body. When Katie pulled away once more, she swallowed hard. The anticipation grew as she felt Katie's dainty finger along her before it was finally inside. Her eyes widen in surprise at the sudden fullness. The words whispered in her ear were more frightening than anything else, but she silently hoped that she was able to hide her insecurities. A part of her did want things to stop, but she couldn't because this was Katie, and she knew she'd never have another chance to be as close to her. Spreading her legs, she gave the darker haired girl better access as she tried to adjust to very welcome intruder. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she bit down harshly until the slight pain and discomfort finally subsided; only then did complete and utter pleasure engulf her. Once more she buried her face in the ruck of Katie's shoulder and neck to keep herself quiet. Sounds and words threatened to spew over that she'd never known possible. The only audible and coherent sound that left her lips was the girl's name.

**Katie** tried to keep her breathing somewhat even as Imogen gave her more access. Nerves caused a lump to form in her throat and she tried to swallow it down, hoping that the girl hadn't noticed. Her blue eyes carefully watched the other girl's face, even though she couldn't exactly read her expression. She figured the fact that there weren't any protests yet was a good sign and began slowly moving inside the other girl, making sure not to thrust _too_ hard. In that moment, she was extremely grateful for the darkness of the room. Katie knew that her ivory cheeks were painted a dark shade of red and she knew that the faces she was making probably weren't the most attractive ever—more like it was contorted in a look of confusion. She had absolutely no idea if what she was even doing felt good to the other girl. Just as her thoughts went to that place, Imogen moved and hid her face in the crook of her neck, causing a smirk to appear on the other's lips. A rush of adrenaline ran through her veins when she heard her name practically cursed out. A mixed giggle and groan escaped from her, her lips trailing kisses from Imogen's shoulders up to her neck. She sucked gently as she kept her other motions going, her heart still racing from the way that the other girl had spoken her name. Butterflies raced in her stomach as she sped up her motions, trying to elicit a stronger reaction. Katie Matlin was somebody who liked instant gratification and she wanted some in that moment. Moving her lips from Imogen's neck to her ear, she tugged her earlobe between her teeth before hooking her finger upwards. "You okay?" she asked curiously in a whisper, grazing her thumb over the bundle of nerves located a few inches from where her finger was.

**Imogen **bit back the moans that threatened as she felt the soft lips against her already burning skin. They set fire in their wake and a burning that coursed through her whole body. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced. In utter bewilderment her eyes opened at the sudden pace change. An involuntary pant erupted from with her, and she barely heard the girl's inquiry. "Yeah… I'm great," Imogen breathlessly assured, only then finally moving her head. Adjusting herself so that she could attempt to discern just what was going on inside Katie's minds. The lack of light illuminating her face gave nothing away. Swallowing hard, she began moving herself to meet the learning hand's every movement. Rocking her hips just enough to brush against the raven haired girl's determined thumb. Each time the small collision came to pass, she felt herself closer to coming undone. Everything about the situation set her to brink of her orgasm, and she bit down harshly on her lip. Shyly, she moved her hands from the other's hips; lightly grazing her fingertips along the warm skin as they made their way upward. With a soft gruntled sound, she let one hand freely make it's way to the nape of Katie's neck, while the other more cautiously found her delicate cheek. Cupping it gently, Imogen held the girl perfectly still as she felt herself withering with every thrust and flicker of her thumb. Holding the girl's gaze, she slowly began slipping away as she moved feverishly against Katie. Each movement sending her straight over the edge while her eyes never left the blue hues above her. Unabashedly, the girl's name soundly slipped between her lips as she clinched around her finger. Once she finally felt herself returning to a sense of normality, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

**Katie** found herself getting completely lost in the events that were currently transpiring. Despite the fact that she was becoming overwhelmingly turned on herself, she was able to put that aside. It wasn't like she was ever someone who was overly-sexual anyways. Her first and only sexual experience only took place out of pure desperation, after all. Despite all of that, she became completely determined in pushing Imogen over the edge. It had almost became a competition, in her mind. The quicker it happened, the better she was. While Katie knew that sex should never be looked as in that way, she couldn't help it. The thought made her inwardly cringe, knowing that she was having sex with someone she cared about, even though she was far too cowardly to admit her feelings out-loud. She was pretty sure that the fact that she was putting all of her concentration on the other girl in that moment was a pretty loud and clear sign of her feelings, though. She just hoped that Imogen would take the hint after this was all over. Katie suddenly felt a hand on her neck, jolting her back from her thoughts. Her lips pursed together in concentration when she felt the other girl rocking her hips against her. The action brought a satisfactory gleam to her blue eyes, knowing that she must be doing a pretty decent job if it was eliciting this sort of reaction. Butterflies built up angrily in her stomach (yet again), to the point where she almost considered ceasing her actions, as the other girl's big brown eyes stared unwaveringly into hers. She tried to look away but held her gaze, knowing that the other was getting closer and wanting to watch her come undone. Almost as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt the other girl clinch around her and her own jaw fell slack in utter surprise. She vaguely heard her name being cursed out, her mind too foggy to comprehend what exactly just took place. Despite removing her ligament, her thumb kept at it's job for a few moments, still in her very strange 'competition' mode. Katie finally stopped after a few brief moments, simply watching the girl beneath her try to compose herself. When the kiss was placed on her lips, reality finally hit her and she smiled, awkwardness painted in her expression. The dark haired girl rolled off of her friend, her cheeks burning red hot and feeling almost as if she wanted to just disappear. After taking a few calming breaths, she awkwardly slipped a hand between her legs and squeezed her thighs together, trying to ignore the fact that she had been unattended to, heat still pooling to that area. "Was that… okay?" she asked, her voice small and uneven, trying to get her mind to wander anywhere else. "Was I good?" The question came out demanding but, in all honest, she was just genuinely curious. Though, Imogen probably would tell her she was wonderful even if she sucked. She wasn't exactly the type of girl that seemed into giving harsh critique.

**Imogen **felt the instant fluttering her stomach. Fear engulfed her as Katie moved from on top of her. Swallowing hard, she found herself wanting nothing more than to run. She couldn't bear the inevitable rejection or have the other girl downplay things. Staring at the ceiling, she couldn't find the strength to look at the girl. There was something that was feeble about it all. The slightest movement or action could cause it all the cave down around her, and she just wasn't ready for that. A miniscule smile tugged at her lips as she heard the questions. The usual collected girl was just as overwhelmed as her, and that enthralled her more than it should. "You were amazing," Imogen finally answered earnestly as she slowly turned on her side to face Katie. Despite the lack of comparison, she knew without a doubt that it had been good. Though, she knew that Katie Matlin was her worst enemy and held herself at too high esteem from time to time. She'd just have to hope the girl would find it in herself to believe her. "I promise," she whispered trying to convince her. Hoping her actions would hold more truth she shyly reached out a timid hand let it slowly run down along the girl's collarbone. Trailing her finger tips, they ran lower against the ivory smooth skin. Nervously, she let her hand drift just between her breasts, lightly grazing just over them. There mere touch caused her heart to nearly slam out of her chest. She hadn't the slightest clue what to do, but as Katie had been the voyager between them. Shakily, she let her explorative hand glide along the silky skin. Her eyes never meeting the blue hues that she was sure were burning into her. She couldn't let herself or she'd lose what bit of strength she still had left. A part of her now knew indefinitely that Katie cared about her, though she hadn't spoken the words that she'd longed to hear. Imogen didn't have a clue as to what she expected of the girl once their moment ended. Would their already complicated relationship become that much more or would Katie merely sweep this under the rug? Having no idea what tomorrow help, her only concern was now making some sort of breakthrough. Gulping, she nibbled on her bottom lip as finger tips anxiously ran along the top of Katie's panties. Only one last remaining article of clothing between them. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment to completely compose herself. "I-I'm sorry in advance if I'm terrible," Imogen said shyly, before moving herself off the bed and maneuvering herself between Katie's legs. All the while her pulse quickened and the fear swamped her. Gnawing harshly on her lower lip, she slid the the silky material down her legs. Tossing them off to the side, her eyes still never meeting the other girl's as she followed Katie's earlier actions. Climbing atop, she didn't hesitate as she let her lips crash with the other's. Eagerly, she broke their barrier and let her tongue move freely against it's opposite. If only for the night, she was going savor every action and touch. She knew it'd all be permanently burned into her memory. Regardless of the girl's motives, she was going to show her one way or another just how much she cared, as if she hadn't made that abundantly clear. Letting her idle hand drift between their bodies, she found just where she wanted to be. Lightly brushing her thumb against her, flicking it timidly as Katie had previously done as she gained the courage to venture further. Finally, pulling away from their kiss, she let her eyes only then meet the other girl's. Chewing feverishly on the inside of her cheek, she kept her focus on the ocean blue eyes. Without warning, she slipped her middle finger inside Katie, and held her gaze perfectly still as she slowly began moving it.

**Katie** sat there on her bed in the darkness of her room, her eyes still straining to see the other girl in the dimness. Despite only being able to see the outlines of Imogen body, she heard her words loud and clear. "You're just saying that," she muttered under her breath, her eyes glancing up at the ceiling. Even when the other girl turned to obviously look at her, she still figured that she was just telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. Just as protests were about to escape from her lips and ask for the girl's honest opinion on what had just taken place, soft fingertips were gently grazing her burning hot skin. Furrowing her eyebrows together, Katie looked down and carefully watched as the slim fingers moved from her collarbone, downward. She gulped hard as the hand kept exploring, knowing that the other girl must have felt her heart pounding furiously in her chest. Trying to keep composure, the darker haired teen bit down gently on her lower lip and tried to drag her thoughts to other places and not pay any attention to what was happening in the room in that moment. Once again, she was the control freak who was losing a sense of control and it scared the shit out of her. When she felt her last article of clothing being removed, a shaky sigh managed to leave from her. "What?" she asked breathlessly, knowing that Imogen had just spoken but not hearing what she said moments earlier. Despite wanting _so badly_ to be touched, she now felt so overly exposed that there was a giant part of her that wanted to get up and throw the other girl out of her home. The words 'get out' were on the tip of her tongue but before they had a chance to be recited, Imogen's lips were crushing (almost violently) into hers. Or maybe she was just making up the feverishness of the kiss in her mind because she never _wanted_ someone (or something) so badly in her entire life. Katie had many good kisses before but none like the one she was currently receiving. In fact, she was so lost in the kiss, it took her a few moments to realize that she was finally getting exactly what she wanted and she involuntarily rocked her hips into the soft touch. When the Imogen pulled away from the kiss, a meek sound of protest escaped from the back of the bottom girl's throat, already missing the kiss. She wasn't left with a very long time to be upset, though, realizing why it was abruptly broken. "Oh!" she gasped in shock before slapping her hand over her mouth. Even though she wasn't a virgin, the sudden intrusion was a tiny bit uncomfortable. However, she was pretty sure that her pain would subside in a shorter amount of time than the other girl's. Her cheeks flushed dark red again as she removed her hazy gaze from Imogen's eyes and replaced it to her ceiling. Embarrassment ran through her when she could already feel her breathing become heavy and her heart quicken, knowing that she wasn't going to last long. Her teeth crushed down on her bottom lip so hard that she thought that she was going to break through the skin. Mirroring the other's reaction from earlier, Imogen's name escaped from her lips in a soft moan as she moved along with her touch, her mind becoming a clouded jumbled mess.

**Imogen** kept her pace slow and steady as her confidence grew. Carefully, she was sure to not hurt or cause much unpleasantness, at least any more than necessary for giving the other girl complete and total satisfaction. She needed to bring Katie the same pleasure she'd gotten to endure. As she felt her easing into her touch, her movements became more brisk and determined. A fluttery erupted in the pit of her stomach while the girl looked away. Worry took over her, and the very thought that she was doing something the wrong and somehow managed to disrupt Katie's enjoyment, or at least what Imogen thought was such. The raven haired girl was always hard to read for Imogen, though sometimes she thought she could read her better than most. Hence exactly how they'd ended up in their current predicament, but as the darkness hid her face, she was far more unreadable than ever. She was completely caught off guard as she heard the girl's breathing turn into more a pant. Her eyes widened as she watched in shock for the inevitable. Feeling Katie meeting her hand, she smirked slightly. It only increased once her named filled the silence that had nearly engulfed them for the night. Slowly, she removed her and rolled off the girl. Her gaze fixated on the ceiling, only then did she hear the rain tapping against the window and roof. Each sound a reminder of just how they'd ended where they were. Her stomach filled with a million butterflies as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. A million things that she wanted to say, and yet nothing came out. She knew it wasn't the time nor the place. Regardless of whether or not her heart fluttered every time Katie was in close proximity. It didn't matter if the mere sight of the back of her head in the hallways was enough for her on days when they didn't spent time together. Most importantly it didn't matter that she'd just slept with the girl with which she was quickly falling in love. Imogen had given her all of her and she couldn't handle the inevitable rejection that came with that. "I should go," Imogen said as she felt herself slipping into a panic. Her heart erratically crashed against her ribcage. Sitting upright, she felt around the bed for her bra, finally finding it, she quickly put it on. Nothing was said as she hopped off the bed. Heading towards the door, just as she was about to turn the knob she she couldn't find the will to do so. She rapidly turned back her heels. Despite everything, Imogen couldn't stop herself. Not saying anything, she leaned down and captured the girl's lips, letting her own linger for what felt like an eternity. Not saying anything, she headed out the door and the stairs to where their clothing was nestled under the table. Hastily she got dressed, before leaving the Matlin residence without a spoken word. Once again, she was back in the rain, but the only difference was that she was no longer kissing Katie. Sighing, she slowly walked back to her car. The sound of the rain hitting her roof surfaced every emotion. She felt everything from hate to love, but she now knew without an uncertainty that Katie Matlin felt something for her. The mere knowledge was enough for her.

**Katie** closed her eyes as her climax washed over her, her fingers clinching the bed sheets. As she rode out the waves of emotion and pleasure, she also attempted to steady her breathing. Her short and shallow breaths slowly became deep ones and she tried to concentrate on the feeling of her chest rising and falling as she felt the other girl climb off of her. Katie slowly unclenched her fingers while opening her eyes, still feeling blissful. That feeling didn't last very long though as she sat up and looked down at Imogen. She probably could have cut the tension with a knife, if she wanted to. Just as she brought her knees up to her chest, trying to shield her naked body (which was pointless), the girl laying just a few inches away from her finally spoke up. Upon hearing that she wanted to leave, Katie opened her mouth to respond, but no words were able to come out. She sat there for a moment like a guppy gasping for air. She watched the girl sit up and search the bed for the items of clothing they discarded there, carefully keeping her eyes trained on her as she redressed herself. The blue eyed girl tried not to stare, but it was hard. Imogen was beautiful. _Really_ beautiful. In a way that Katie had never really noticed before that moment. For a brief second, she even considered asking her to stay. Making up some excuse about the rain and the cold, so she could just stay there. They could do whatever they had just done again and again until they both fell asleep. Then Katie remembered that she shouldn't be having that thought. She shouldn't be thinking of her _friend_ that way. So instead, she stayed silent. Even when Imogen walked over and kissed her, both their lips lingering. The word 'stay' would have been so easy to whisper. It never escaped from her, though. After the kiss ended, she sat right where she was, naked and vulnerable, as she watched the other girl disappear. Part of her knew that she should get up and put her pajamas on. She should go get her clothes from the living room. She should do something other than sit there and listen to the rain fall and her heart pound. Instead, she drew her covers back and tucked her self in, an array of emotions coursing through her body as she heard Imogen get into her car outside. All she could do was close her eyes and hope that sleep would erase the fact she falling in love with a girl.


End file.
